A travel in time
by CookieMoonpie
Summary: Alexi, Jayne, Jemma and Leah come across a strange time-turner and is thrown back to the year 1977, the maraunders final year.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story begins I want to introduce you to the main characters; Alexi 'Lexi' Nimueh Potter, Jayne 'Jay' Lily Potter,  
Jemma 'Jem' Katy Potter and Leah Elaine Lupin. Lexi, Jay and Jem are triplets. Leah is their cousins. Here is their family tree;**

Alexi, Jayne and Jemma are the three daughters of Albus Severus Potter and Mia Black. Albus is the second born child of Harry  
Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Mia Black is the daughter of Nigel and Katy Black.  
Nigel is the only son of Sirius and Nimueh Black.  
Leah Lupin is the only daughter of Lily Luna Potter and Colin Lupin. Lily Luna is the youngest child of Harry Potter and Ginny  
Weasley. Harry is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Colin is the second child of Teddy and Sarah Lupin. Teddy is the only  
son of Remus and Elaine Lupin.

**Lexi and Jay both have dark brown hair, that they got from Sirius, and emerald green eyes, that they got from Lily, while  
****Jem have jet black hair, from James, and grey eyes, from Sirius. Leah inherited Remus sandy hair and blue eyes. **

**So this story is a time travel story. Alexi, Jayne, Jemma and Leah come across a strange time-turner and is thrown back**  
**to the year 1977, the Maraunders final year.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I don't own anything. Just Lexi, Jay, Jem and Leah. All the other things belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**On with the story! (Sorry for any spelling mistakes.)**

It had all started during the summer befor their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, when the  
triplets had been walking around the house and discovered a strange-looking necklace. It looked like it had been gold once upon  
a time, but it had gotten paler and dusty over the years. It resembled an hourglass on a chain. The triplets, Alexi Nimueh Potter,  
Jayne Lily Potter and Jemma Katy Potter, took the strange necklace down to their room and put it on Jaynes desk. They didn't think  
about it for some time since their cousin, Leah Elaine Lupin, had come over for dinner with her parents, Lily Luna and Colin Lupin.  
The triplets and Leah was cousins because the triplets father, Albus Severus Potter, was the middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter  
and Lily was the youngest. Albus and Lily had another brother who was the oldest, James Sirius Potter.  
As the triplets were packing for their return to Hogwarts Jayne noticed the necklace and put it around her neck. She grabbed her  
bag and ran downstarirs to find her sisters and parents waiting for her. They went to King Cross, where they met up with the Lupins,  
and went to platform nine and three quarters. When they were on the train and sitting in the compartment, Jayne pulled the necklace  
up from under her shirt.  
''You brought that?'' Jemma said.  
Alexi, who was currently in her animagus form, turned back into her human form and pulled the necklace off from her sister. In their fifth  
year, Alexi, Jemma and Leah had succeeded to become an animagus. Alexi's animagus was a dark fox with emerald eyes. Jemma could  
turn into a brown and white eagle with emerald eyes. And Leah turned into a light-brown lynx with blue eyes. Jayne didn't have an  
animagus since she hadn't been able to succeed to becoming one.  
''What is it?'' Leah asked.  
''We don't know… Some sort of necklace?''  
Leah took the necklace and examined it. ''It looks like you can turn it here...'' she said, pointing at a little knob. ''And you can make the  
chain longer…''  
Jemma took it and looked at it. She had seen one of these before. She just wasn't sure that it was what she thought it was.  
''I want to try something...'' Jemma said and put the chain around all the girls' necks.  
She started to turn the little knob a few turns. When she stopped the little hourglass started to spin and the world around the as well.  
When it stopped spinning, the necklace fell apart.  
''It's a Time-Turner!'' Leah said.  
Jay saw a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the floor that hadn't been there before they had started to spin. She picked it up and couldn't  
help but notice the date.  
''How far back did you take us, Jem?'' she said looking at her sister.  
''A few hours. Why?'' Jem said.  
''I think something went wrong…''  
''What?''  
''Well for one thing we're not in 2043 anymore, we're in 1977…''  
''WHAT?''  
''What date?'' Lexi said.  
''1st of September 1977.'' Jay said.  
''I think we have to see Dumbledore…'' Leah said.  
''Why?'' Jem said.  
''The time-turner fell apart! We can't get home!'' Leah said.  
''Oh, right! Then we have to see Dumbledore!''  
''Granddad Teddy told me that both he and his father had Dumbledore as their headmaster and since it's 1977 that means that Dumbledore  
must be at Hogwarts.''  
''Oh yeah! Granddad Harry told us about him remember? He said that Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard ever.'' Jay said  
''Oh right!'' Jem and Lexi said.  
''But how are we supposed to get to Hogwarts without apparating?'' Leah said.  
''I guess we just have to go there with the train…'' Jay said.  
''Let's just hope that we don't run into anyone.'' Lexi said.  
Just after Lexi said that the door to their compartment opened and four boys entered.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And even if you didn't, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am soooooo sorry for the two year delay. I've got no reasons good enough!  
Oh! And a shoutout to XxDyiashiaxX, whose review made me post this chapter.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter two.

The four Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were  
standing on the platform.  
Potter was tall and thin with round glasses. His eyes was hazel-brown and he had untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Black was a little bit taller than Potter was. He had shoulder-length, dark brown hair that he tended to mess up and gray eyes. Pettigrew was the shortest of them all. He had dirty blonde hair, watery blue eyes and he was a bit chubby.  
Lupin was shorter than Black but taller than Potter and Pettigrew. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a few scars on his face, that most people thought was from pranks gone wrong. Not a few knew the real reason for his scars. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew knew. Lupin was a werewolf.  
Sirius and Remus were talking, quietly, about the next full moon which would appear in about two weeks. James were looking for his girlfriend Lily Evans and Peter was just standing there looking awkward.  
''Where on earth is she?'' James asked no one in particular.  
Sirius looked over at his friend and patted him once on the shoulder. ''Don't worry, mate, she'll show.''  
James then lit up when he saw the red-head walking with her friends and waved her over. Lily sighed and said goodbye to her friends. As she walked over there she couldn't help the smile that escaped her when she saw James standing there with a goofy grin on his face.  
''Lily!'' James called when she reached them, as he pulled her in for a hug.  
Lily laughed at him. ''James, you're suffocating me.'' she said after a moment. James let her go with a mumbled 'sorry'. ''Honestly, James, you got me to agree on dating only months ago, do you really think that trying to kill me will help you situation?'' she joked.  
A few minutes later, the Marauders and Lily went onto the train. Lily said goodbye to the boys and left to find her friends again. The Marauders, on the other hand, went the way towards their usual compartment. Sirius opened the compartment door and was the first to notice the four girls sitting in there. He had never seen them before in his life. He looked at all of the faces. They were three brunette's and one blonde. He guessed that at least two of the brunette's were siblings since they looked exactly the same.  
''You're in our compartment.'' Sirius said.  
''It's not YOUR compartment!'' one of the girls said.  
''But it sort of is.'' James said.  
''Honestly, you can't call dibs on a compartment!'' the brunette that didn't look like the other brunettes said.  
''Can't we just share it?'' the blonde one said. Everyone looked at her like she was mental. ''It was just an idea.''  
''Fine.'' one of the brunette's said and sighed.  
The Marauders nodded before they went inside and sat down. Remus and James on one side next to the blonde and one of the brunette twins, and Sirius and Peter on the other, next to the other twin and the last brunette.  
''So… Who are you?'' one of the girls said.  
''I'm Sirius Black, that is Remus Lupin, that's James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew.'' Sirius said. ''And you are?''  
''I'm Jayne…Parker.'' one of the twins said.  
''I'm Jemma Parker.'' the brunette said looking at Jayne.  
''Alexi Parker, but if you call me Alexi I will curse you into next week, so call me Lexi.'' the last twin said.  
''And I'm Leah Lenore.'' the blonde said said.  
''You guys are siblings?'' Remus said.  
''Yep, we're triplets.'' Jayne said.  
''You going to Hogwarts?'' James asked them.  
''Yes, why?'' Jemma replied.  
''Well, it's just that we haven't seen you there before.''  
''Oh, well... that's because...'' Jemma started before turning to Jayne for support.  
''We're transferring to Hogwarts.''she said. ''We used to go to Beauxbatons, but our mother wanted us closer to home.''

The Marauders and the girls talked for a long time. After a few hours of talking and laughing they arrived at Hogwarts. They all went up to the castle together. All of a sudden the girls stepped away from the boys.  
''Where are you going?'' Sirius asked.  
''That's really none of you concern.'' Lexi said and the girls disappeared.  
''What do you think?'' Remus said.  
''I kinda like them. Especially that Lexi.'' Sirius then thought for a second. ''I think just found my new target.''  
''Stop the presses, Sirius Black has had a though!'' James joked. ''But honestly, Lexi?'' James then added.  
''Doesn't she seem sort of-'' Remus begun.  
''Feisty?'' Sirius cut him of.  
''Well, yeah. I mean you could really fall for her if you're not careful.''  
''Well, that's why you guys are here for!'' Sirius threw his arms around James and Remus's shoulders. ''To keep me from falling.''  
''I tell you, this is gonna be trouble.'' Remus said, looking uncertain.  
Sirius snorted. ''Well, isn't trouble what we do best?''  
''Yeah, it is!'' James said.  
''Can't argue there Remus.'' Sirius said.  
Remus shrugged. ''Guess I can't.''  
All of the Marauders sat down by the Gryffindor table, laughing. Soon they were joined by Lily. She told them that she had seen them with the girls and immediately started asking questions about them.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N Right, two months... Sorry... but at least it wasn't two years like last time... This  
chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I just wanted to get the sorting over with. Anyway,  
I own******** absolutely nothing except Jemma, Jayne, Lexi and Leah.  
********Enjoy!**

**Chapter three.**

The girls ran to Dumbledores office. They were lucky. When they got there Dumbledore  
had just left his office and was making his way towards the Great Hall.  
''Professor Dumbledore!'' Leah yelled.  
The old man looked at them. ''May I help you?''  
''Yes. We need to get back to our time.'' Lexi said, bluntly  
''Your time?''  
''Yes, you see we're not from this time,'' Jayne explained.''We're really from the year 2043.''  
''We used a time turner and ended up here in 1977.'' Jemma told him.  
''Do you still have the time turner?''  
The girls looked at Jemma. She took the time turner out and as she was about to give it  
to Dumbledore it fell apart.  
''Who are you girls?'' Dumbledore said.  
''I'm Alexi Potter, and this is my two sisters Jayne and Jemma Potter and this is our  
cousin Leah Lupin.'' Lexi said.  
''I suspect that you are related to James Potter and Remus Lupin?''  
''And Sirius Black, sir.'' Jemma said. ''And yes, we are.''  
''And we accidentally ran into them on the train.'' Jayne said.  
''Did you give out your real names?'' Dumbledore asked.  
''No, we said we were Alexi, Jayne and Jemma Parker, and Leah Lenore.'' Jemma said. ''And that we're transfer students from Beauxbatons.''  
''Well, you girls will just have to stay here until we find you a way back home. So let us  
get to the Great Hall were we can get you sorted.''  
The girls nodded and followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. Dumbledore walked up to an older witch dressed in green. The witch glanced over to the girls before she nodded. Dumbledore then walked back to the girls with the older witch.  
''Girls, this is Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, this is Alexi, Jemma and Jayne Parker and Leah Lenore.''  
''It's nice to meet you girls,'' McGonagall said. ''Now, if you'll please wait here with the first years we'll get you sorted in a few minutes.''  
The girls nodded and Dumbledore and McGonagall left. Within a few minutes, McGonagall came back and they entered the hall. The other students started to whisper when they saw the girls walking with the first years. The sorting began and after not that long it was only the girls left.  
''This year we also have four new students that has transferred here from Beaxbatons.'' McGonagall said. ''Leah Lenore!'' she said loudly.  
Leah quickly walked up to the chair. Just like last time, she wanted to get it over with quickly. She sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head for the second time in her life._ 'Ah, Miss Lupin, we meet again. You have knowledge in you head and wuld do very well in Ravenclaw, but there is something stronger than knowledge within you, so it better be...' pause_ before ''GRYFFINDOR!'' The Gryffindor table applauded as Leah jumped of the chair and hurried over to the table, only to be dragged down between Remus and Sirius.

''Alexi Parker!''  
Lexi bit her lip and walked up towards the chair. She heard a wolf whistle as she did so she looked over her shoulder and saw Sirius grinning. She shook her head at him before she sat down and got the sorting hat on her head.  
_'Ah, Miss Potter,or should I say Parker? Looks like Hogwarts has two time travellers on it's hands. I stand by what I said last time. You have great courage in you heart, so better be...' _the hat said in her head before shouting out ''GRYFFINDOR!'' and there was applause from the Gryffindor table. Lexi went over to the table and sat down next by the  
Marauders, next to Sirius.  
''Jemma Parker!''  
Jemma walked up to the chair and sat down on the chair. McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
_'Another time traveller? It must be my lucky day! And you are also a Potter I see. You carry a great power within you and would do very well in Slytherin...'_ Jemma's eyes widened. _Not Slytherin_, she thought. The had chuckled in her head. _'Very well, not Slytherin. Then how about...'_ The hat waited a few seconds before shouting ''GRYFFINDOR!'' Applause from the Gryffindor table and Jemma went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lexi.  
''Jayne Parker!''  
Jayne let out a sigh before she went up to the chair, sat down and got the hat on her.  
_'Oh my, FOUR time travellers, it really is my lucky day. But there is something that is  
different about you. Looks like fate has a few more cards to play with you so be brave, so we better put you in...'_ The hat said before shouting out ''GRYFFINDOR!''. Just as McGonagall removed the hat from Jayne's head, Jayne heard the head say something to her. _'Be aware of the big bad wolf.'_ Jayne got up from the chair wondering what that had meant.  
There was applause from the Gryffindore table. Jayne went over to the Marauders and sat down next to James, opposite from Lexi. They all looked at Dumbledore as he stood up.  
''Well, let the fiest begin!'' he said and the food appeared. Everyone started eating.


End file.
